Darkest of shadows
by Mi55-b3cca
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the middle of 'new moon' see what happens when he doesn't come back... who will take his place. Alice/edward bashing lol please R
1. Chapter 1

**K uys and girlies... this is my first twilight fanfic and hope that it will do well... if ya dont like it then dont read but please give it a shot... this is my second fic im working on... **

**also i an in no way shape or form stephine Myers.. i am just borrowing her characters to do what ever i see fit to do with them.. mwahahahahahah lol. so please R&R wether it be good or bad **

**Prologue **

**Bella's P.O.V (Present)**

**I was awoken from the screaming nightmare that I was having by the sound of tapping on my bedroom window. I had expected it to be Jacob, letting me know that he would be the one running around the outskirts as a wolf. I stumbled over to the window and pulled open the curtains. **

**The moon was full so I didn't need to switch on a light, there was enough light so that I could see what I was doing. I pushed open the window and let Jacob inside out the cold. Not that he would feel it. Jacob had managed to quietly sneak up the side of the house and in throw the open window making it look easy. **

**Something was different about him though and I could quite put my finger on what it was. For starters he was fully dressed: as in trousers, jumper with the hood pulled up and shoes. Normally he would just turn up in a pair of shorts. "Jake. You ok?" I whispered in hopes that he had heard me. Instead of answering he pulled down his hood to revile that it wasn't Jacob, but the one person I would have never expected. **

**I let out a small gasp and hauled myself at my visitor. But for some reason was wrong once I had done it. I began to pull away but he pulled me back towards him and rested his head on top of mine. I pulled away again and this time he let me. But he trailed the back of his cold hand across my check. At his touch I instantly went red. "Jasper" I said pulling further away but this time he stepped as I did. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. He pulled me back into his arms and whispered "I came back for you" was all he said as he held me in his arms as I went limp. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**JASPERS POV**

"**Why after months of our absences had I returned?" I asked myself as I pulled into the drive of our old home. I took a look around not knowing what I was actually looking for. Something was leading me back here. And this wasn't good. **

**I moved all my belonging into one of the guess bedrooms, not even daring to entre Alice and my room. The memorise behind that closed door would be too much for me to handle. Being back at home seamed abnormal, the house was quite even when it housed seven vampires the house was filled with life. **

**I unpacked and settled in; after this was done I took the chance of driving into town. But where I didn't know at the time, till I was parked outside Bella's house and looking up at her second story window. "What are you doing here?" I asked myself, knowing that if Edward found out he'd get mad. It was a good job that it was still night time or the town's folk would start getting nosey. **

**I took a glance at my watch, which read 3:30am. I stole another glance up at Bella's window. Did I then only notice the burning in my throat. And the longer I stared the worse it got. I couldn't remember the last time it had gotten this bad so I turned to leave and go on a hunt. But before I left I silently vowed I would return. **

**As I hunted I thought of Alice and what she had done to us. What had I done wrong for her to go and do something like that? I didn't even wait for her to explain. I didn't want one. I just packed and left without a word. I went to see Peter and his wife. They had been happy to see me, but after a few months I started getting irritated and restless. So I hit the road again and this is where I ended up. In the forest in Forks. The place I was never to return to. But that was because something was leading me back here. **

**After I had finished hunting I got rid of the carcasses and went back home. Where I sat outside mine and Alice's room just staring at the door. Debating weather or not to enter. After what seamed like hours I got up and entered. On looking around everything seamed lifeless, and having no meaning anymore. **

**I walked over to the bed and sat down. I couldn't help the tearless sobs that escaped my lips as I thought of Alice. This was all her fault. I thought back to what she had done. **

_Flashback _

"_Jasper honey" my pixie wife called. "Yes darling" I called back. The next thing I knew I had my wife sat in my lap with a look I couldn't put my finger on. She was plotting something. Something big. "Well I was wondering you wouldn't mind me going hunting with Edward would you?" she asked with an innocent look on her face. But something in her eyes said differently. "Of course you can" as soon as the words left my mouth Edward entered the room looking smug for what ever reason. _

_I tried to get a read on his emotions but I got nothing. I noticed that Alice looked at Edward like some teenager in love with her boyfriend. I didn't read to far into it. I didn't want to. But because I trusted my wife, I let her go with my younger brother. _

_They didn't come back that night, or the night after that. I was starting to get worried. I knew that if I called either Alice or Edward I would end up getting voicemail. After they had been gone three nights I was in a state of worry. Esmee kept telling me not to worry. I took comfort in her words but that didn't stop me from worrying. _

_Four days after they had gone I was ready to go and hunt them down. But I didn't need to. I heard Edwards Volvo pull into the garage. I didn't go down and meet them instead they come and found me. I was sat in the living room reading a civil war book when I heard them entre. Alice giggling at something my brother had thought. They spotted me sat in the coroner reading. I looked up from my book and smiled at my wife. But what I got in return shocked me. Alice threw me a look of pure hatred. I looked between the pair. Shocked as I was I got what was happening. _

_The sudden disappearances with my brother. Alice being so distant with me. I finally got it. She was leaving me for my brother. I felt physically sick. "Why Alice?" I spitted at her though clenched teeth. Venom pooled in my mouth and was nearly sick as a swallowed it. "Jasper it's not you, but me. I..." she paused a moment "I... Don't love you anymore Jasper" her eyes spoke the truth but the expression on her face said something else, that she was telling a lie. I didn't know what to do. _

_I got up off the black chair and left the room. If I could cry I would have done. "Jasper come back" I heard her shout but it was too late I was already packing my stuff to leave. I heard her entre the room and began apologizing. I didn't want to listen I just carried on throwing cloths into my bag. Without a word I left the house and down to the garage for my black Audi R8 and floored the accelerate and took off with a backward glace at my home. _

**Now looking around the room six months later nothing seamed the same. Yer everything had been left how we had left it. But everything seamed different now. I couldn't take the pain anymore and left back up to my new room. I settled in bed with a book and began reading. **

**What seamed like moments had in fact been several hours. I placed a book mark in the centre of the book so that I could finish reading at a later date. I glanced at the clock which read 7:45. I wondered if Bella would be up yet. She should have been for school. I showered then dressed for the day. **

**I ran though the forest to Bella's house to see if she was ok. When I arrived at her house she was just leaving for school. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful, her dark hair blowing in the breeze. She got into her truck and took off for school. I followed though the forest just to make sure he got there safely. **

**Hours later I was back outside school making sure that Bella was safe. I followed her home hidden within the trees. Once she was home I took a seat in on of the forks in a tree to watch her potter around the house. When night fell I felt helpless as a watched her toss and turn in bed as she dreamed. **

**Without thinking I lunged at the window. Tapping lightly so I wouldn't wake Charlie. On the third tap she rolled out of bed. I pulled up my hood so she wouldn't know it was me. Once she had the window open I pulled myself inside. He scent hit me and made my mouth water. "Jake you ok?" she whispered. 'Jake' I thought 'who the hell is he' so I didn't say anything. I just removed my hood. **

**I heard her gasp, the next thing I knew she threw herself at me. I rested my chin on her head treasuring the moment. Until she pulled away. I trailed the back of my hand across her check, pleased with the softness. I pulled her back in my arms. "Jasper" I heard her say as she pulled away again. This time I stepped with her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer that. I pulled her again into my arms and whispered in her ear "I came back for you". She went limp in my arms I scoped her up in my arms and placed her back in bed. Pulling the covers over her I settled in the rocking chair to watch her sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Jasper's P.O.V**

**I sat in the rocking chair all night watching Bella as she slept tossing and turning. I itched to touch her fragile body. But something was stopping me; I didn't dare because what if she awoke to find me touching her. I didn't think she would find it funny at all. Let alone wake up the entire towns folk of Forks. **

**When I sensed that she was slightly awake I bolted for the window, shutting it softly as I climbed out. I was about to leave but intrigued as I was, I watched her roll out of bed and stretched. I had to muffle a groan as she walked out the room. She came back fifteen minutes later wrapped in a large cream towel. I needed to move, yet I was fascinated by the way she moved. **

**I finely gained the courage to leave her so that she could dress for the day. I left just like that without looking back because if I did I would regret doing something stupid. So I went home shower and dressed for the day. Once I was done I headed for the garage. There in the corner. Alice's pride and joy, I pulled back the white cover that kept it hidden. There sat the black Lamborghini Embolad. I got her for her last birthday and Alice never too it for a spin. **

**I took the car out and what a surprise as soon as the people of Forks saw the car they started to whisper. I could hear every word the said and chuckled as I drove past and down toward Seattle. I stopped off for petrol on the way. As I got out to refill I could smell others around the area. This wasn't good. The Cullen's wouldn't come back. Not after what happened last time. I filled up and went to pay. **

**The sent in the petrol station was stronger in here than it was outside. But before I could reach the counter I was hit over the head with something hard that knocked me to the floor and I passed out. If that was possible for a Vampire. **

**Bella's P.O.V **

**I awoke the next morning with total surprise. I had slept though the night without having one nightmare. I rolled out of bed and stretched. Once this was done I walked across the hall to the bathroom for a shower. I let the water run a moment so that the water was hot. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I applied my now favourite shampoo to my hair and again after that, then rinsed that out. I then applied the conditioner to my hair. **

**I finished in the shower and shut off the water. I stepped out and wrapped a cream towel around myself and padded back across the hall to my room. Once there I rummaged around in my wooden draws for something to wear today. I settled with a dark pair of jeans and a baby blue vest top. **

**Once dressed I blow dried my hair and let it fall over my shoulders. I took a quick glance at the clock then realised I had to dash off to school. I grabbed a granola bar out the cupboard and a swig of orange juice out the carton then rushed out to my red truck. **

**I arrived at school with moment to spear. All my friends were still waiting for me to get my bum to school. I beamed a smile at them as I got out my truck and made my way over to them. "Hey Bella. You look good this morning" Mike beamed at me taking hold of my bag which he had taken to doing after Edward had left. I shuddered at the thought. But smiled. "That Mike is because I have had the best night's sleep in months" I gave Jessica and Angela a friendly hug not bothering to listen to what Mike said in reply. **

**What felt like moments later the last morning bell rang which signalled we had to leave for our first lesson. Me, Jessica and Ben bid our goodbyes to the rest of the group the departing to Science. **

**After that first lesson the rest of the day flew by. By the time I realised it was home time. I left school after parting with my friends and heading home. When I arrived at home. I had a feeling that something was wrong because Charlie's police car was in the drive way. This wasn't good he was home early. I pulled into the drive got out my truck and headed for the house. **

** "Is that you Bell's?" he called out just as I walked though the door. "Yer it's me. How come your home early?" I asked dropping my school bag and heading into the kitchen to find that Charlie and the deputy were sat at the table with mugs of coffee in hands. "Well me and Mark were just passing by so we grabbed a quick cup off coffee then were going to head down to Seattle." He drained his cup and set it in the sink. "How come?" I asked before I realised. Charlie looked at me as the Mark looked at my dad. **

** He puffed out his chest before answering. "Well we had a report that there's been some trouble down at the main gas station on the way to Seattle." He looked at Mark and back at me. "Can I come with you?" I looked up to meet Charlie's brown eyes looking straight at me. "I guess so. But when we get there **_**DO NOT**_** get out the truck" he etherised on **_**do not**_**. I agreed happily, **

**I made a quick sandwich after eating half of it I climbed into the back of my dad's police car with Mark in the passenger side. The ride down to the gas station was a quite one. Mark and Charlie mainly mumbled about what they were going to do once they got that. Me. being to busy staring out the window I didn't pay any mind to what they were saying. **

**We pulled into the gas station car park. There were only the one car parked there one that I had a feeling I knew who it belonged to. But it couldn't be. They were far away and swore they would never come back. It was Alice Cullen's Lamborghini Embolad. I nearly passed out then and there. But something in my head mad me not do it. 'They left you Bella. Why should you care?' the voice in my head kept telling me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's P.O.V **

** I stood staring at the car. Not realising what this meant or I didn't care; well that's what I tried to tell myself. They were back and something bad had happened. This can't be good. Charlie shouted to me but I didn't hear what he said. My mind was thinking of all the possibilities. I backed away shutting out all thoughts of the Cullen's and went and got back in Charlie's police car. **

** All the while I sat in the car waiting for Charlie and Mark to deal with what had happened I kept telling myself that 'they weren't back. They weren't back' over and over drilling it into my head. Half an hour later Charlie and Mark came back and we headed back to Forks. We dropped Mark off at the station and headed home. **

** Once at home I kicked my boots off at the door and padded through the house to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Charlie followed behind to see what I was doing. I raided the fridge-freezer for something to cook. Charlie opened up the fridge door and pulled out a brown bottle of beer. Popping the cork with a satisfied smile he turned and asked "you need any help" I turned to look at him and smiled. "No I'm fine. I'll shout you when I'm done" I turned back to making dinner. Charlie just shrugged and left the room. **

**Not half an hour later I was dishing up steak and a baked potato with salad. "Dad" I shouted making sure he heard me. I rummaged in the fridge looking for another bottle of beer, opened it and set it on the table at the side of Charlie's dinner just as he sat down. "This looks great Bell's" dad said tucking into his dinner. **

**Not really wanting to ask but I asked anyway "So what happened down at the gas station?" I looked up from my dinner to spot that Charlie had stopped eating, and took a sip of his drink. I put down my cutlery, sitting back in my chair and folding my arms across my chest. "Well we think that it's a bank robbery gone wrong and whoever shot the store clerk has took all the money and done a runner. Leaving the car behind." He shrugged. I unfolded my arms and picked up my knife and fork and tucked back into my dinner. "What you going to do now?" I asked. He looked up from his dinner. "We don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see" he shrugged finishing off the rest of his steak. **

**I cleared the table of pots, filled the sink with warm water, washing up liquid then started to wash them but leaving them on the draining rack to dry on their own. I headed up to my room to finish off an English essay that has to be handed in on Wednesday so I only had a little bit more to finish. **

**By the time I was finished it was five past eleven. I hadn't heard Charlie come up to bed yet so I snuck downstairs to see if he had fell asleep on the sofa. When I peered into the room Charlie was fast asleep on the sofa with half beers still balancing between his fingers. I took his beer and placed it on the side cabinet then gently shuck him awake. He mumbled something in his sleep he groaned and opened his eyes. **

**Following him up stairs making sure he made it to his room without passing out somewhere else. After he was settled in bed I changed into my pyjamas then climbed into bed and falling instantly asleep. **

**Jaspers P.O.V **

** With a groan I opened my eyes and looked up into golden eyes. I would have known them anywhere. "Alice what the hell have you done?" I snarled at the bitch who betrayed me. She smirked and looked over her shoulder at something that I couldn't quit see. She turned back to me with an evil smile spread across her face. "I haven't done anything that I wasn't asked to do" she counted.**

** I slowly stood but didn't say anything I was to engrossed at who stood there behind her. They both stood there with massive smirks on their faces. "I don't even want to know" I started. They both started walking towards me. "Now now Jasper. There's no need to be like that" he said. "No James this is some sick shit you both come up with" that swiped the smirks odd their faces. **

** I shook my head thinking this was all a dream. But it wasn't, this was real and I was faced with my ex-wife and a crazed vampire who tried to kill my ex-wife's best friend. This wasn't good. "Well technically we didn't come up with it" Alice chipped in with another smug look. "Well who did then?" I asked getting irritated and didn't want to play her stupid games. "Maria" they both said at the same time. That's impossible I thought. "How is that possible?" **

** They both looked at me like I was crazy. But I knew different. I had killed that evil bitch the first chance I got. Which was over sixty years ago. "She found us a few years ago and gave us a mission. She wants you to return to Texas Jasper. She never finished with you" Alice said with a sad smiled. "That's impossible. I killed her over sixty years ago" I mumbled as I watched James's smirk grew wide. "That you did" he started. "But she came back" he finished. **

** I had heard enough. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. If Maria was back, then the world wasn't safe. This meant she had heard of Bella and was now after her. Just like the Volturi were. I couldn't leave Forks to head back to Texas I knew what would happen. Maria would send me back again to get a hold of Bella and bring her to her. But I wasn't having any of it. I had to protect Bella at all cost. **

** Without thinking, I lunged for James and had him pinned beneath me. I punched him in the face with a thunderous crack I had managed to break his stone hard nose. I felt him try to kick out at me but I blocked him and rolled to the floor. With a quick movement I kicked at the blacked out window and sprang out of it as Alice made a move to grab me. **

** I made it out the window and hit the sludge ground and took off running towards the nearest town I could find. So I could make it back to Forks as quickly as I could, so that I could make sure Bella would be alright. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jaspers P.O.V **

**I made it back to Forks after running non-stop for four hours. It was starting to get dark when I retched home. I headed inside for a shower and to think about what I was going to do about getting my car back. I could go and see Charlie that might cause too many problems and he would ask too many questions as to why my car was down at the gas station. **

**After I was done in the shower I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. Leaving my hair to air dry I headed out. Going to one place I knew I shouldn't have. But I had to make sure she was safe. **

**A ran through the forest reaching Bella's house in minutes. When I got there all the lights were off and the house was quite. There was a slight breeze and I picked up on a scent that I knew but couldn't place from where. It wasn't a vampire though. So that put my mind at ease a little. I scaled the side of Bella's house up to her room. **

**I tapped on the window several times before she stumbled over to the window and pulled open the curtains and opened the window. I climbed in with ease and stood with my back to her. "Jake. You ok?" she asked. Who the bloody hell was Jake and what would he be doing in Bella's room late at night. I remained quite for a moment. And without thinking I pulled down my hood so she could see that it was me. **

**I heard he gasp and I spun around to see her reaction. But instead she launched herself into my arms. She began to pull away but I pulled her back and rested my head on the top of hers. She pulled away again and I let her this time. But I trailed the back of my hand down her cheek. Feeling the warmth from her cheek spread through my body. It sent a chill through my body. **

**She went red and looked up at me "Jasper" she mumbled stepping back and I followed. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I pulled her back and whispered in her ear "I came back for you" knowing the true meaning behind those words. And she went limp in my arms. I held her as close as possible without hurting her. Finally after a while she yawned. I took this as a sign and in one swift movement I had picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bed and set her down. **

**She snuggled into her covers and closed her eyes. I sat on the edge of her bed stroking her soft brown hair. She fell asleep not long after. I sat with her again all night making sure that no harm would come to her. I let my thoughts drift off to what Alice could be doing with James. Or why Edward wasn't with them or what Maria had in mind for me let alone Bella. **

**When I felt Charlie stir and start to awaken a quickly bolted for the window and sat in the branches waiting for him to leave for work before I went back to Bella. He left half an hour later. Once the sound of Charlie's engine had died, I climbed back in thought the window and sat holding Bella while she slept. **

**Bella started to stir not two hours after Charlie had gone. I quickly moved across the room to sit in the rocking chair I had taken to sitting in. I watched as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Morning" I mumbled. I saw her jump as she looked at me. "God Jasper, you made me jump" she got out of bed and walked over to me. i opened my arms so that she could sit in my lap. And she did. I embraced her. Filling my lungs with her floral and lavender scene, this made my mouth water. **

**We sat like that for a long time before her alarm started going off. She jumped up running across the room n hitting the stop button. Bella stood looking around the room scratching at her head. I laughed at the sight of her confused look. She turned to glare at me before smiling. She picked up her shampoo and conditioner along with a clean set of cloth and made her way for a shower. **

**She came back fifteen minutes later having showered and gotten dressed for the day. I smiled at her and got up out my chair,** **grabbing hold of her hand and followed her downstairs. She went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I watched in fascination as she moved around the kitchen sorting out something to eat. **

**One she was done making her breakfast she took the seat opposite me and dug into her toast. "So how come your back?", she had to ask didn't she. I honestly didn't know myself. "well" I started to say but couldn't find the right words.**


End file.
